sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Slowwww Going
Slowwww Going – czwarty odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako siedemnasty odcinek. Fabuła Doktor Robotnik wraz ze Scratchem i Grounderem przelatują nad domem na drzewie zamieszkałym przez leniwce. Nie chcą siać realnych zniszczeń, a jedynie zwabić Sonica w te obszary. Badniki zostają zrzucone na dom, przez który przelatują i uderzają z impetem w ziemię. To wystarczyło, by Rocket, młody leniwiec, zgodnie z zamiarami Robotnika wezwał na pomoc jeża Sonica. Złoczyńcy wracają do bazy. Tam, Robotnik pokazuje Scratchowi i Grouderowi swoją najnowszą broń - Subatomic Slow Go Beam Weapon. Zamierza za jej pomocą spowolnić Sonica, aby ten nie mógł uciec. Wysyła roboty pod dom leniwców, gdzie Sonic powinien niebawem się zjawić. Roboty jednak przed udaniem się na misję czynią szkody w bazie i strzelają z broni do Robotnika, spowalniając go. Sonic i Tails przybywają do domu leniwców. Zabierają się za odbudowę zniszczonych części domku. Rocker natomiast ma informować za pomocą gongu o nadciągających niebezpieczeństwach. Zauważa nadciągające roboty. Te zaczynają strzelać z broni, lecz nie trafiają. Sonic zabezpiecza dom i zostawia leniwce pod opieką Tailsa, zaś on sam biegnie rozprawić się z robotami. Próbują strzelić w niego laserem. Nie udaje im się to, a jedynie ponownie spowalniają Robotnika. Sonic wraca po Tailsa i udaje się na dalsze poszukiwania robotów. Te szykują zasadzki na jeża, aby go spowolnić i móc spokojnie w niego strzelić. Udaje im się to za pomocą przebrania Groundera. Sonic prosi Tailsa by wrócił do leniwców, zaś on sam zostaje pojmany. Scratch i Grounder zamykają Sonica w klatce i dzwonią po wciąż spowolnionego Doktora Robotnika z dobrymi wieściami. Tails próbuję wykorzystać Rocketa do pomocy, lecz jest on za wolny. Lis decyduje się sam pomóc Sonicowi. Roboty oczekujące na Robotnika naśmiewają się ze spowolnionego Sonica. Tails wykorzystuje to, aby podkraść broń i celuje nią w roboty. Grounder wytrąca mu ją z rąk. Uderza ona o ziemię, lecz w wyniku tego pęka kryształ zasilający broń. Scratch wkłada go z powrotem i chce strzelić w Tailsa, lecz Sonic wyrywa mu pióro z ogona, przez co broń wraca do Tailsa, który ucieka z nią. Tails myśli nad spowolnieniem robotów. Rocket przypadkowo strzela w siebie laserem, który przez zniszczony kryształ działa odwrotnie. Leniwiec stał się szybki, dzięki czemu mógł pomóc Tailsowi. Lis używa lasera by przyspieszyć pozostałych członków rodziny Rocketa i razem udają się do jaskini. Leniwce odwracają uwagę robotów, zaś Tails przywraca Sonicowi pierwotną prędkość. Jeż szybko pokonuje roboty, wyrzucając je z jaskini. Doktor Robotnik przylatuje do jaskini. Oburzony prosi o oddanie broni, lecz Tails w niego strzela, przez co lata bardzo szybko i chaotycznie. Następnie Sonic wyrzuca ją do rzeki. Robotnik uderza w wielką górę. Sonic Says Scena Sonic Says w tym odcinku dotyczy tego, że każda osoba jest wyjątkowa. Tails rozmawia z Soniciem, narzekając na powolność leniwców. Po chwili Rocket zauważa, że lis stoi na ruchomych piaskach. Tails zaczyna panikować, lecz leniwiec radzi mu, aby się uspokoił i powoli spróbował się wydostać. Udaje mu się to, następnie Sonic poucza go o tym, że każdy ma coś zaoferowania i od każdego można się czegoś nauczyć. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ** Scratch ** Grounder * Rodzina leniwców ** Rocket the Sloth ** Rodzice i siostra Rocketa Ciekawostki * Według tego odcinka, Tails ma cztery i pół roku oraz nie potrafi jeszcze pisać.